Deltora Quest
by Palas Atena
Summary: paródia,livro Deltora Quest,mas é claro,muuuiiitto mais bacana!
1. Chapter 1

Deltora Quest não é meu nem inuyasha,nem sera(infelizmente,pq é muuuiito d+++++)

pra quem não me conhece:eu sou mariana!!uhuuh!mais conhecida como palas atena,pan é a ajudante da minha consciencia estúpida,e a mah-chan é a propria(a mente estupida meus queridos!)

essa é a mah-chan,aquela que acabo de falar.(_**isso ai)**_e essa é a pan!(deu vontade de panetonne O.O)

é assim gente:

Deltora não era a mesma depois do senhor das sombras tomou conta de realmente é muito esquisito pra quem ouve,mas...ja ouviram falar de Deltora Quest?aqui,td se torna real.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^o cinturão^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

o rei andava pelos corredores,exasperado e cansado,correra quase o castelo intero,tentando achar alguma pista de seu amigo de infancia e se lembrando do mesmo,ao mesmo tempo q foge.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmflash backmmmmmmmmmmm

o rei estava na capela,orando por seu pai,recem-morto,e olviu jarred descendo as escadas da pequena capela.

Jarred:dion!dion!perigo nos serca!achei o livro na biblioteca,e estamos correndo perigo!

Dion:q sandices esta dizendo jarred!do que falas!

Jarred:o cinturão de Del,ele tem que ser usado TODA HORA,vamos já por o cinturão!

Dion:esta louco jarred,isso é contra a norma!prandine diz que...

jarred:esqueça oq prandine disse,é graças a ele que tudo esta acontecendo!ele inventou essa norma!

Q dane-se a norma,tudo q digo é verdade dion,acredite,o senhor das sombras esta a espreita,e só o cinturão pode detelo!

nessa hora,prandine chega.

Prandine:senhor!jarred é um traidor!ele tem uma faca!-e se atirou em cima de jarred com um sorriso cinico e maroto.

Dion entra em panico,oq estava havendo,por que isso agora!jarred seria mesmo um traidor, oq há,seu pai já teria resolvido tudo,mas ele não era seu pai...mas poderia ser!"vou expulsa-lo!seria honrado,meu pai se orgulharia!" e assim gritou:

dion:GUARDAS!PEGUEM JARRED! AGORA!-ato inpensado,estava sego,afinal,aquele era jarred! Tentou se resolver:

dion:qr dizer,nã....-mas percebeu que era tarde,jarred corria desesperadamente para atravessar a cozinha e ir embora e prandine apenas declarou:

prandine:ato muito bem pensado senhor rei!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^jarred^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

jarred corria e se jogou para a arvore oca q brincavam,e fez um pequeno bilhete no codigo secreto deles(é só tirar as palavras EL quando estiverem juntas):

(a partir de agora é como se o jarred tivese lembrando)

_sELe ElpresciELsar dELe miELm,EL é EL sELo chaELmar._

e assim se despediu,deixou seu bilhete e começou a pensar num plano de fugir:pensou na oposição de fugir,saindo dos portões do castelo,a maldita NORMA não permitia que ninguem saia dos portões!-ele começou a escutar a pequena carroça do lixo,como conseguia pensar nisso numa hora dessas...-é isso!o lixo!-subiu no galho mais alto pelo oco da arvore e ficou,esperando o pensou sobre a cidade de Del,o rei só sabia oq prandine dizia,e prandine era um traidor...a cidade,pelo que via da janela,era linda e cheia de luzes e alegria,estava ansioso,temoroso e ia fazer agora,sem casa,sem amigos,sem comida,sem vida.

A hora chegou,ele caiu levemente,se afogando naquele monte de lixo aprofundou até ninguem ver um fio de cabelo daquele pobre fugitivo.

Chegando la ele se levantou,o homem q conduzia era surdo,e mudo,foi dificil encarar a surpresa,a cidade era horrivel,lixo,mendigos,tudo horrivel e sujo,e ficou ainda mais aborrecido,quando viu aquele monte de pessoas correndo e brigando pra comer as sobras de lixo do castelo,saiu dali,e procurou aabrigo,achou uma casa de ferreiro e explicou tudo,morou de um tempo,o ferreiro morreu e ele casou-se com a filha dele,Anna.

Dion pensava que ele estava morto,adivinhem qum falou:prandine.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^fim do flash back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

Oioioioioiiii! Pooooovvoooo! Vamos ao que interessa

depois de anos,o castelo foi atacado,pelo senhor das sombras,como jarred ak-babas circundavam o castelo aquela -baba é um enorme passaro de cauda de penacho looooooongaaaa e,naquela noite,pareciam enfurecidos e procurando algo,elas roubaram as 7 pedras do cinturão,são pedras preciosas,cada uma com seu um foi pra uma direção.

toda a Del foi tomada,inuyasha,filha de jarred e anna,correndo como nunca,se escondia,com medo e pavor um frio nas espinhas o acabara de ouvir passos,viu que eram de guardas o visse,seria das mil leis que o senhor das sombras empos,era que,depois de anoitecer,nada nem ninguem poderia ficar por ai vagando.a pena era a fugindo e fugindo até que ficou sem saída pedra desviou a atenção dos dois guardas e enquanto olharam pra tras e foram ver oq era,inuyasha sentiu algo cair sobre si,era uma enorme corda,sem pensar,começou a subir,subir,subir e chegou ,ao alto de um parte da cidade nunca ,em seus 16 anos completados,subiu acima da um só motivo:era cercados por ak-babas,mas ali não avia nenhum...seja la quem foi o anjo que lhe dera a corda,matou varios ak-babas,e sabe quardar bem o território.só o seu irmão teria coragem de uma coisa já matou só se matava ak-babas os loucos,ninguem subia acima da neblina espessa,dizem que la,vc pode estar no melhor dos paraisos,sem nenhum guarda ,no pior dos lugares,sendo cruelmente caçado,e torturado por bestas chamada rasts,eles domam ak-babas.só pro benefico próprio,digasse de matam,e por crueldade,entregam o corpo pros em cima,vc é uma presa facil,vc morre e ninguem fica sabendo,ja que ninguem tem permissão de subir la em cima,nem os de prédio em predio,aflito por quase não ver o chão em baixo de seus pés,e se não caisse,de bater de cara com um ak-baba,ou pior,com um rast!ele não é de temer,não em lugares que conhece,e ali,meteria medo até em sesshoumaru,que mata ak-babas em sangue medos aumentaram ao ver o simbolo do senhor das sombras(procurem no google,to cansada)a diferença,era que estava em uma cela de ak-baba,sem ak-baba!se afastou de mais do territorio seguro,estava correndo perigo,só pra variar um pouquinho...ele procurou alguma coisa pra que pudesse descer e achou uma escada çou a descer devagar...caso descesse em um lugar que tinha guardas cinzentos,estava ferrado.

Desceu e viu que estava em frente a sua casa!era bom demais pra ser verdade!mas como esmola demais o santo desconfia,sesshoumaru estava de plantão,matava mil ak-babas só pra fugir da situação,se não morri la em cima,ia morrer aqui embaixo,pelas mãos de sesshoumaru.

Sess:seu idiota!va pra casa irresponsavel!-deu uma pausa e passou a mão nos cabelos,demonstrando raiva e preocupação-corri perigo por causa dos guardas,subornei uns 3,xispe antes que eu mate o proximo que aparecer na minha frente!-disse isso e entrou sendo seguido de um fe! De inuyasha.

Jarred:qr me matar inuyasha!oq esta havendo com vc!precisamos conversar-tudo foi contado,dos perigos que inuyasha passou,até aqueles que ia ter que passar.

Inu:qr dizer que eu e sesshoumaru vamos buscar as 7 pedras não é...pois eu aceito!-disse resolvido.

Sess:e se eu disser que não...

jarred:dai é simples,vc vive escravo pro resto da vida,xique não é mesmo!

Sess:tenho escolha,por acaso...

jarred:tem:ou vai,ou vai.

Sess:ok,eu vou.

Jarred:q filho bom que eu tenho,eu e a mãe de vocês já arrumamos tudo pra vcs,ja podem partir.

Inu:ja,nossa!

Sess:então vamos seu bundão!hehehhuhuh*risada maléfica.*não é uma jornada idiota,é uma luta pra sobreviver,principalmente por que a primeira parada,vai ser nas florestas condenadas.

Inu:aprendi a ser mais forte hoje,vamos então.

Jarred:esperem temos um presente pra sesshoumaru,uma lança dourada,de minha parte.e um anel de sua mãe.o anel tem um poder,mas vc vai ter que descobrir sozinho.

Sess:que dane-se.-e assim pegou a lança a admirando e colocando de qualquer jeito o anel.

Jarred:e meu para inuyasha uma espada,e de sua mãe tamebem uma coisa poderosa,mas simples,uma florestas condenadas é um lugar banido,somente pessoas fadadas a morte se arriscam a ir parte das floresta são reinadas por pterofólicos,eles tem corpo de velociraptor,pescoço e cabeça de cobra,pernas cheias de escamas em formato das de traveztruz duas caudas,na ponta delas existe uma lamina venenosa,tem escamas em quase todo o corpo,sendo que na "sola"(como se fosse a barriga da cobra)e na lamina de caudas se contraiem,mostrando varias camadas e um veneno gosmento e verde,desde que não topem com um desses,vcs tem uma pequena chance de viver.

E assim partiram,assim de como veio foi-se.e demorariam talvez anos pra voltar...


	3. Chapter 3

Ai vaaaaaiiiii:

A idéia de ir para um lugar em que vc tem quase certeza de que vai morrer não é legal...principalmente se você vai com o sesshoumaru.a minha família não é tão legal assim quanto a das outras se peocupam e se emocionam quando alguem volta vivo de um dia de trabalho,por que,la em Del é difícil voltar pra casa vivo.e sesshoumaru,por mais incrível que seja,ainda tem uma pontinha bem minúscula de zelo pela familia,mais isso só me inclui raramente...

Estavam na estrada quando começaram a ver que a entrada da floresta estava a frente deles,a única luz era da assombrosa e macabra luz da Lua,deixando um aspecto de que o perigo estava a espreita..e realmente estava.

Se:aqui começa a que duplicar a atenção,e se preparar para o pior.

In:não seja pessimista Sesshoumaru!

Se:não seja confiante Inuyasha

In:veja-chegou perto de uma placa e tirando as folhas de cima dela leu:

In:território de...o resto foi pichado,fala aqui: escravos das sombras...provavelmente o senhor das sombras esteve por aqui...-disse ele.

Se:é o que querem que os guardas cinzentos pensem...é uma armadilha para guardas cinzentos de monstros, meio óbvio...

In:não me amola!vamos logo

Se:você é muito confiante inuyasha.e esse é um defeito imperdoável por vamos-disse,se enfiando na mata ós horas,estavam mais ou menos nas 3:50 da madrugada,inuyasha estava caminhando firmemente atrás de sesshoumaru quando viu um par de olhos o observando entre as cor de rubi,eram esbugalhados com um ponto do tamanho de uma agulha preta bem no meio dos entrou num pânico rapidamente pra frente,sesshoumaru o olhou por cima do ombro e disse apenas:

que nós entremos em pâ controle,não olhe pra eles,se mantenha sério,não demonstre o medo que sente,engula-o firmemente.

In:eles,são mais que um,não podia ser melhor-disse sem mudar a face.

Se:são centenas.-disse olhando pra repente sentiu como se o chão não existisse mais.só dava pra ver aqueles milhares de olhos vermelhos o olhando com fome e fúria,sentiu dificuldade pra respirar.e disse logo:

In:o que são eles...sesshoumaru.

Se: vão voar em cima de nós.

In:mas...-rapidamente,ele virou a cabeça pra trás,a tempo de ver um ser pálido,o dono daqueles olhos assombrosos,se esquivando e entrando novamente na estava ficando realmente perigoso.-querem nos oferecer pra algum outro bicho não é mesmo,senão já teriam nos matado e devorado.

Se:vejo que cresceu um pouco de intelecto em sua cabeça,sim,são crentes em uma pensava que fosse só mitologia...

In:mas você é um cabeça dura que só acredita no que vê.agora estamos ferrados.

Se:pode ser,mas se for pra morrer,vou morrer lutando.

In:eu prefiro morrer fugindo.

Logo eles atacaram,como o lutaram bem,mas eram por cansaço, não souberam pra onde foram carregados,muito tempo se passou...

Logo,inuyasha acordou seguido de sesshoumaru. Inuyasha viu que estavam longe,já que era de manhã.provavelmente já estavam nas florestas,sendo assim,perigo constante.

In:não consigo me mexer.

Se:temos que sair daqui.-uma nova voz se pronunciou:

--por que tanta prrreeessssssaaa.-dizia com a voz arrastada.-vão ser devorados messsssmooo...huhhuhu...amaria vocês,são suculentos

In:seu desgraçado.-mas a criatura apenas foi deixando sozinhos,apenas esperando pela morte.o cinturão iria ter que esperar deu pra inuyasha o cinturão,e a tarefa de completa-lo mas vai morrer ético.

Se:não vamos esperar a morte vir seu idiota!ande pense em algo!

In:já sei:ou a gente morre devorado,ou a gente morre porque a nossa cabeça .-uma voz nova se fez presente,dessa vez,uma mulher.:

--ora,por que são tão pessimistas,não entendo as pessoas que vem da cidade,são tão idiotas....querem ajuda?

In:ajuda bem vinda!

Se:qual o seu nome mulher?

Ka:kagome,e vocês?

In:inuyasha,agora me ajuda!-kagome parecia uma bela mulher,rosto delicado,meio morena,cabelos longos e negros meio uma lã cinza e um tipo de bermuda legin,cheia de cintos e afins preta,com um grande sobre tudo de couro marrom e uma luva daquelas que deixam os dedos aparecerem também de couro marrom toda ,parecia que era uma rebelde.

Se:você é uma rebelde?

Ka:mais ou menos...depois eu ê faz perguntas de mais -deu um tipo de assovio e gritou um nome-rin!

In:isso não é nome de órgão?-mas antes que pudesse dizer outra coisa sentiu kagome colocara algo em sua boca,oque fez com sesshoumaru tambem.

Ka:isso vai fazer vocês voltarem ao normal.-nisso chegou uma ave branca,parecida com um cisne,só que muito maior e mais uma grande calda de penas e um pequeno topete pra trá pontas das penas era mais mais ou menos da altura de um homem alto,e as asas eram do tamanho de dois braços estendidos ajudou-os a subir nela e subiu até uma arvore recuperaram os movimentos logo.-

Ka:esta subir mais.-mas antes disso um grande e gordo ser uma bolota gorda com umas 50 braços e não tinha olhos.só uma grande boca cheia de dentes afiados que não parava de aquilo era um veneno tóxico,batia no chão e derretia o que estivesse na frente.-pensando bem,vamos ir embora de ,pode nos ajudar?

Ri:arr!*ruído de ave*-a mulher desconhecida até então ajudou-os a subir na ave.o grande monstro não voava,mas talvez fosse melhor que ele voasse,invés de ficar pulando e fazendo Rin mudar a sua rota bruscamente,quase fazendo todos cairem varias finalmente conseguiram sair da grande clareira a mulher disse:

--pra casa!

In:por que esta nos ajudando,isso é esquisito,uma estranha ajudar os outros

Ka:eu não poderia ficar observando você morrerem,eu tenho escrúpulos.

Se:vocês são realmente esquisitas,se não estivéssemos feridos eu ia é fugir de vocês.

Ka:que legal!^^! – era um tipo de ninho,bem alto em uma era bem aconchegante.

Ka:acho que não estariam aqui a toa né?

In:bom,acho que você pode nos ajudar...nós- foi cortado por sesshoumaru-

Se:queremos completar o cinturão de nos ajudar ou não?

Ka:é claro!se vocês me explicarem oque é isso ajudaria bastante tambem.

In:espera aí,oque é isso?-aparece um filhote minúsculo de raposinha no ombro de kagome saindo debaixo dos cabelos dela.-esse bicho aí?

Ka:é de estimaçã é o nome dele.

Se:aonde esta aquela ave impertinente,pelo que eu sei ela tem que concordar tambem.

Ka:ela volta de manhã.

Se:porquê?

Ka:porque Deus quis!

In:nossa O.O

Ka:eu sei que ela concorda.

Se:como sabe?

Ka:sabendo.

Se:como sabendo?

Ka:1...2...3....calma...vamos...isso...

Se:ainda não me respondeu

Ka:vai se danar.

Se:-.-'

In:O.O'-logo dormiram,afinal,ela AINDA não explicou se era uma falou sobre a sua famí explicou sobre a é muito esquisita,como assim rin ia voltar amanhã, aquele tipo de ave nunca tinha estudado,nem visto,muito menos ouvira falar...aliás,seria mesmo aquilo uma ave?se é algo que não se sabe,irei descobrir!

***************de manhã***************

Ka:sesshoumaru seu vagabundo!você me acorda cedo pra nada!

Se:cala a boca que inuyasha ainda esta dormindo!xiii!

Ka:ohh!que emocionante,se preocupando com o soninho do irmãozinho!!

Se:que porcaria de sono nenhum!quero que me explique direitinho tudo que quero saber.

Ka:nossa,que hó bem...pergunte!

Se:você é uma rebelde?

Ka:já fui escrava uns dias e fugi.

Se:a sua família?

Ka:foi levada quando eu tinha 7 anos.

Se:que ave é aquela?

Ka:...

Se:responde!

Ka:ela não é uma ave.

Se:oque ela é então?-nisso a ave chega olhando de cara feia para pareciam que se comunicavam por sons estranhos,propositalmente para ninguém saber oque falavam.-

In:tive meu sono perturbado por uma ave e por uma mulher que sabe falar passarês ,ótimo,onde estamos meu Deus....

Se:oque é essa ave,só quero saber isso.e ponto final,acaba a sessão de perguntas.

Ka:se acaba a sessão de perguntas tambem acaba a sessão de respostas!

In:a ave é uma ave e ponto,chega!

Ka:ótimo,querem procurar essa pedra ou não?

Se:e você sabe onde esta?

Ka:eu não perco tempo,esta no centro da ninho dos monstros

In:monstros?

Ka:aqueles que vocês deram um nome cafona,pterofólicos.

Se:eles não devem ser bem hospitaleiros...

In:imagina,eles só querem nos comer,mais nada!

Ka:aí isso é com vocês.

In:a,mas não é mesmo!você não vai procurar as pedras conosco?

Ka:eu disse isso?quando?

In: -.-'como detemos essas coisas?

Ka:sei lá eu!deviam ter umas arminhas melhores,menos fajutas,mais homens...

In: õ.õ quantos bichos tem lá?

Ka:não sei,nunca fui la.

In:que?

Ka:acho que uns 3 ou 4,não passa disso

In:tamanho?

Ka: eles dão uns dois do sesshoumaru cada um.

Se:já me envolveram... vocês não vivem sem me chatear,sem me encher,e ainda por cima sirvo de babá pro monte júnior,esse babaca cujo é filho do mesmo pai que eu,que num ato esúpido fez esse idiota,e ainda teve a idéia genial de por o nome dele de inuyasha,vocês já viram o significado disso,alias o próprio inuyasha não sabe o significado!seu idiota!

Ka:*sussurro*ele é sempre assim?

In:*sussurro*não,pior.

Oi gente! eu sei que não sei escreve direito mas fazer oq,eu to com muita pressa de por os outros livros por isso ta meio meio chato de inicio mas ao passar os lugares fica mais legal,eu vou colocar todos,TODOS,os deltora que eu ler,até o deltora 2 e 3,se estiver muito copiado me perdoem,kissus!

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEESSSSAAAA!


	4. A Coisa

Cap4:mulher selvagem e ave mulher

inu on:

as coisas ficaram mau contadas não é?vou contar mais detalhadamente.:meu pai fugiu do castelo,sofreu uma desilusão com Deltora.a cidade.o senhor das sombras tomou deltora graças aos ak-babas que roubaram as pedras do cinturão:

o topázio.o rubi.a opala.o lapis-azuli.a esmeralda.a ametista.o com o seu com a maldição de um maldito guardiã não tardou a perguntar sobre a porra da ave.a kagome disse que tudo seria revelado na hora tenho a intuição que sesshoumaru vai odiala enquanto ela não contar tudo sobre a .não param de discutir...

se:então é assim...

ka:é assim...

se:sei...

ka:é

se:é

ka:é.

Se:uhum...sei...segredo...

ka:é...segredo...

in:gente eu acho bom a gente ir por que...

ka e se:cala a boca!

Ka:não ta vendo que ta rolando um clima maléfico aqui!

Se:é,meu!

In:clima maléfico ta rolando é la em cima,não vai dar pra gente ir hoje lutar com os bichos,vai ter tempestade,e das grandes.*todos olham pra cima e no mesmo segundo começa a chover na cara deles*

ka:corram pro abrigo!*correm pra uma caverna bem pequena em que a ave estava esperando*

se:peraí,como ela sabe que a gente ta aqui!

In:PARA!PARA!PARA!PARA!SERA QUE VOCÊS NÃO PARAM NUNCA!

Ka:acho que por estarem em Del tantos anos ficarão paranóicos e muito desconfiada, mas acho que isso é exagero,estou aqui pra ajudar vocês por que gostei de vocês...acho que o minimo que podem me dar é confiança.

In:eu confio em você,mas acho que aquilo não é uma chuva...-as nuvens não mais liberavam agua,era tarde e não tinha sol,uma tarde escura,e as nuvens viraram negras e se mexiam como uma coisa viva,que procurava algo expandia e já tinha coberto o céu,de um jeito sufocante abaixava lentamente,agora já era mais um tipo de fumaça do que nuvem.

Ka:meu-deus.é a Coisa

in:coisa,que coisa?

Se:do que vc esta falando?

Ka:a Coisa é uma criatura maligna,gosta de comer gente,não bichos,apenas toma a floresta por um tempo curto depois some,pra Terra das Sombras,atras da montanhas do come todas as pessoas que vê depois pra dentro,devagar e sem barulho.-tu do que ouviam do fundo da caverna era a respiração rapida e até ofegante mais calma da ecoava nas paredes da caverna,agora um breu completo,eles sentados la no fundo da caverna e era possivel até a Coisa estar bem na frente deles ,esperando pelo minimo movimento para atacar....mas acho que isso é fichina depois do que eles viram bem ao lado deles.

_Continua...._


End file.
